


A Treasure Lost is Another One Gained

by ForgetMeNot2118



Series: Spade!Finral [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, OOC Finral, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetMeNot2118/pseuds/ForgetMeNot2118
Summary: What if Finral got captured? What if things aren’t as bad as they seem?Finral is taken hostage by Spade, and meets the Zogratis siblings. He expects to be tortured and whatnot, but what if they were kinder than they expected?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Spade!Finral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Treasure Lost is Another One Gained

It’s been a year since I last saw Them. I wonder if They know I’m still alive.They knew that I got captured but, They haven’t come for me yet. Either They died trying ,or gave up, knowing Them, it’s most likely the former. I miss Them, but, do They miss me? I’m sort of glad that They haven’t got to me yet, because if They did, I wouldn’t have been able to meet the people I know now, nor would I have been able to grow stronger.

If were to have been rescued, I would still think that the Zogratis siblings were wicked. If I were to be rescued then, I wouldn’t be able to know them, love them, or forgive them. Just because I’m glad that I’m still here, doesn’t mean I don’t want to return home. I hope They stay safe, especially Him. If this fragile peace were to break, then I would need to fight Them, and I don’t want that. 

I hope that one day, the Four Kingdoms will be at complete peace with one another. And I hope that day will come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is welcome :) Please excuse the short chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
